1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable auxiliary fan unit that can be installed into the sunroof opening of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
The windows of an automobile are typically rolled up when the car is parked and unattended, to protect the vehicle from thieves and the environment. If the automobile is exposed to heat and light, the interior of the vehicle can become hot and stuffy. The passenger compartment may reach a temperature which causes permanent damage to the interior of the car. Additionally, food or other objects left in the car may become melted or spoiled. It is therefore desirable to provide the car with a fan unit that can circulate air through the passenger compartment when the vehicle is not running. To preserve the car battery, it is desirable to power the fan with an auxiliary source of power.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,674 issued to Merges discloses an auxiliary fan unit located in the roof of an automobile. The Merges device has a fan connected to a panel that can be pushed into an open position to provide an opening in the roof of the car. When the panel is open, the fan blows air into the passenger compartment. The fan is connected to a solar panel which provides power to the fan motor. Although the Merges fan unit can circulate air through the passenger compartment, rain and other foreign debris can fall into the car when the panel is in the open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,803 issued to Farmont discloses a sunroof that has an auxiliary fan. The fan is powered by photo voltaic cells mounted onto a fan frame. The cells and fan are covered by a transparent panel which can be pushed into an open position, to allow the fan to circulate air through passenger compartment of the car. The Farmont device is built into the roof and requires a modification of the car. The integration of the fan into the roof of the car also produces a permanent obstruction in the sunroof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,866 issued to Ricci discloses a portable fan unit which can be installed into the sunroof of a car. The Ricci device has solar cells that provide auxiliary power to the fan. The solar cells are mounted to a transparent panel that is attached to the sliding roof panel of the car. The fan is located in a compartment which extends well above the roof line. The fan compartment creates a surface that generates undesirable drag on the vehicle. Additionally, the attachment of the panel to the sliding roof panel may result in damage to the sliding member. It would therefore be desirable to provide a separate, portable auxiliary fan unit that will not damage the car, require any changes to the car, or generate drag on the vehicle.